


Only You (Make Me Feel Like This)

by buttstrife (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buttstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a high school meant for only the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful, Jung Taekwoon hides the facet of him that's even worse than having a meagre upbringing: being a human-cat hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t you think it’s strange that Jung Taekwoon always wears something to cover his hair?” says a student, his voice carrying over the library’s computers and study desks.

The student’s friend replies, “Yeah, now that you mention it. I always see him wearing beanies, even when he’s playing sports in 40 degree heat. And the teachers let him wear hats during class, which is weird, since they always tell us off for wearing snapbacks and all that. Maybe he bribed the teachers.”

Shutting his laptop, Hakyeon hadn’t come to the library to listen to gossip. Standing up, he walks towards the loud students to tell them to quiet but stops in his tracks, when one of them adds, “You don’t think he’s a hybrid, do you?”

“What, ugh, gross.” Another of the students, a third year, makes throwing up motions. “No way they’d let something that disgusting into our school. Wasn’t it that his dad is a world champion fencer and his sister is married to an Arab prince? He’s got to be rich.”

“What? I thought he was related to the Jung sisters—”

Shaking his head, Hakyeon decides against chastising the students and collects his laptop to return to his dormitory. On the way there, he is greeted by numerous students and teachers. As the school representative, he’s granted a modicum of respect, but what makes the students of Excelsis High grovel at his presence is the prestige and luxury that he represents.

The hierarchy at Excelsis High is built on how much money one’s family earns, and respect is bought with flashy accessories, expensive presents and a company name that everyone recognizes. For Hakyeon, he had never been bothered by the hierarchy, not when he was always at the top, and his friends, too.

But hearing about Jung Taekwoon, there was something weighing uncomfortably on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like cat hybrids, but it was strange to consider there were any at a prestigious school like Excelsis High, where only the top socio-economic 1% of students were sent. Sure, there were those who earned their way in with scholarships, but those were so few and in between, considering the competition. There were a maximum of three full scholarship spots per year, and sometimes those spots were bought by desperate families who wanted their children to go to a school where they could make connections. Cat hybrids were often found in government-sponsored public schools. Prejudice had made it difficult for cat hybrids to be employed, so more often than not, cat hybrids belonged to families of low socio-economic standing.

“Thought you were studying at the library,” comments Lee Hongbin, the school’s flower boy, when Hakyeon dumps his school work on his desk and flops onto the bed.

“Too noisy,” Hakyeon replies, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his text messages. “Thought you were practicing for the drama club.”

“I was,” Hongbin replies, humoured, and Hakyeon looks up, finally noticing the script in Hongbin’s hands.

Hongbin isn’t the same type of rich that Hakyeon is. Rather than being filthily, disgustingly, “I can wipe my shit with money” rich, Hongbin is more of a demure type of rich. Although Hongbin grew up with his grandmother at a Buddhist temple, his father is a famous ballad singer and his mother is a prolific actress. He’s also been Hakyeon’s friend since middle school and with his good looks that helped produce him his own fan club, all the students know not to mess with Hongbin.

Hakyeon apologises, and then asks, “Where’s Wonshik then? Wasn’t he meant to help you with your lines?”

“Soccer,” Hongbin replies, and Hakyeon leaves him to practice.

Although Hakyeon isn’t interested in any sports except for dance, he can still appreciate the club activities that his money helps provide. That, and the vast sports fields that his money helped build.

He spots Wonshik running laps on the soccer field. Kim Wonshik, despite his seemingly aggressive appearance and blatant disrespect for school rules, had proven to be a reliable confidant who always offers advice and help when Hakyeon needs it. Wonshik waves at him when he notices Hakyeon, but doesn’t pause for niceties and instead moves onto the other drills as their coach instructs.

Then he notices Jung Taekwoon, who is in the same class as him but has always kept to himself, wearing a beanie on a hot and humid day when everyone is stripped down to the minimum. Hakyeon notices that Taekwoon doesn’t have a tail, which means either Taekwoon is _normal_ or he’s had it surgically removed.

When Taekwoon notices Hakyeon looking at him, Hakyeon responds with a bright smile, the usual kind that could cause the sun to hide itself in shame.

Taekwoon flinches and turns away, a worrying sign, since Hakyeon’s smiles are always met with positive reactions. Hakyeon decides to not startle Taekwoon more than he already has and leaves, making his way to the dance club for practice.

*

After a long Saturday of club activities, Taekwoon pulls a hoodie and loose shorts on after a shower and heads to the cafeteria. It’s already past nine, which means dinner is no longer served and students are only allowed into the cafeteria to study. Basketball practice, usually from six to eight, had extended past its usual training time, so if he wants dinner, he has to resort to buying from the vending machines.

Without written permission, students aren’t allowed outside of campus, nor are they allowed to order deliveries – not that Taekwoon can afford those options. The basis of those rules was that the school provided all the amenities that a student would need. Excelsis High was the perfect image of a school that ensured all students could excel in every area they chose: from the arts to sports, from the sciences to social endeavours – the school purportedly had it all.

From the pockets of his pants, Taekwoon digs out his Value Points Card, the Excelsis High version of a debit card. Value Points are awarded for attending classes, participating in clubs, and performing well in exams, among other ways of motivating students to be diligent. Conversely, Value Points can be taken away for disobeying rules, skipping classes or club responsibilities, and doing poorly in exams. Value Points can then be redeemed for rewards like food, stationery, exam notes, one-on-one tutoring with teachers, and entertainment. The majority of the students here load real money onto the cards even though it isn’t economically efficient, just so that they can have the latest gaming consoles in their dormitories, but for Taekwoon, that isn’t a viable option.

Humming a ballad to himself, Taekwoon enters the deserted cafeteria and checks the available foods, finding a vending machines that stocks ramyun cups. Taekwoon taps his Value Points Card against the sensor and the screen flashes 310 points. A ramyun cup is 25 points, which he can earn back in a few days or so, as long as he doesn’t miss any more meal times.

“Spicy beef?” A recognisable but unfamiliar voice causes Taekwoon to tense up and stop everything he’s doing. “The amount of spice in that always makes me tear up. I’d go for the mushroom chicken flavour if you want to sleep easy tonight.”

Taekwoon closes his eyes briefly, takes a deep breath, and tries to will away whoever it is. No success whatsoever as the other person continues talking about ramyun flavours, so he turns around to see who dared to disturb his peace.

Cha Hakyeon. Tall, handsome, rich. Class president, dance club president, school ambassador. Son of the richest family in South Korea and the youngest to top Forbes’ Richest Under 25. Numerous relatives in highly esteemed positions in areas such as politics and show business. His family always donated exorbitant amounts to the school, and Excelsis High flourished because of the Cha family. Cha Hakyeon, the same person who smiled at him during soccer practice. Cha Hakyeon, the same person who is smiling at him now.

Hakyeon had fallen silent, quieted by the lack of response, but the smile had yet to dim. Taekwoon doesn’t bother responding like most people do, knowing that there is nothing he can offer to keep up with someone like Cha Hakyeon. For people like Taekwoon, working hard and keeping his head bowed should be enough to ensure a good life, a better life than what his parents had had to endure.

Taekwoon makes a motion to leave, when Hakyeon steps forward and blocks his path by placing both his hands on opposite sides of Taekwoon, right beside his shoulders. Hakyeon is so close that Taekwoon can hardly breathe, flustered from the amount of concentrated attention from him.

“What are you doing?” Taekwoon says, his voice barely audible.

“So, you can talk,” Hakyeon replies, warm smile unfailing. Hakyeon’s eyes flit up to where Taekwoon’s head is covered by his hoodie and then he’s moving out of Taekwoon’s personal space. He reaches into the back pocket of his pants and pulls out his own Value Points Card, swiping it, paying for the spicy beef flavoured, and also ordering the mushroom chicken flavoured cup noodles. “Dinner is on me.”

With that, Hakyeon leaves Taekwoon to his solitude.

Taekwoon only allows himself to relax when he can no longer see Hakyeon’s retreating back, and even then, he feels disquieted, the sensation coiled in his stomach. He collects the two cup noodles and withdraws to his dormitory.

*

Instead of spending his Monday lunch break in the cafeteria with his friends, Hakyeon makes the trek to the back of the Arts buildings. The Excelsis High campus is divided into four sections: the Arts, the Sciences, the Sports, and the dormitories. Each dormitory houses three students per room, with each having their own queen sized beds, and one bathroom. Each dormitory has its own private library, laundry room and entertainment quarters. The cafeteria, the library, the courtyard and the hall encompass the middle of the four sections, making the overall size of the school campus approximately equivalent to that of a small, private university.

Within the vicinity of the Arts building, Hakyeon finds Han Sanghyuk, who is renowned around the school for being the only second year student to be studying third year material. Apart from being enlightening on what possible topics are covered on the exams, Sanghyuk also divulges private information on students at a price.

For that reason, Hakyeon approaches Sanghyuk and asks, “What do you know about Jung Taekwoon?”

“Jung Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk turns to regard Hakyeon in curiosity. “Why are you asking about him?”

Hakyeon shrugs, then crosses his arms.

“None of my business, yeah. I get it. But Jung Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk says, sighing, “he’s a tough one to get information on.”

Hakyeon knows exactly what Sanghyuk is leading the conversation to. “I can pay a lot,” he says.

“I don’t want money,” Sanghyuk replies, grinning now. “I want you to convince whoever it is that needs to be convinced to let me board in the third year dormitories. I know for a fact that the living quarters are so much better.”

“You can’t wait a year for that?” When Sanghyuk shakes his head, Hakyeon sighs. “Okay, deal, but only if you get me information on Jung Taekwoon.”

“Why the sudden interest? Well, I’ll tell you a little of what I know as a teaser,” Sanghyuk says, the mischievous grin ever present. “He transferred here in second year. His grades are good. If I remember correctly, his rank is always in the top twenty. He’s also good at sports, which is why he’s pretty much in every single sports club. How he keeps up with all of them? I have no idea. He also eats a lot, and… oh, sometimes I see him in the music rooms, although he isn’t in any of the music-related clubs. As for the juicy stuff, you’ll have to get me what I want before I tell you anything.”

Hakyeon thanks Sanghyuk for the knowledge he’s imparted and leaves. He doesn’t doubt that Sanghyuk can find out more about Taekwoon in a short amount of time, but to ensure that Sanghyuk does well in his information collecting, he asks the Rooming Director to switch one of Taekwoon’s roommates for Sanghyuk. Although the Rooming Director refuses at first, declaring it an unnecessary disruption in the hierarchy between the second and third years, Hakyeon name-drops a few important relatives who run the school and the deed is done.

For Cha Hakyeon, there was nothing he couldn’t have until he met Jung Taekwoon.

*

The new roommate, Han Sanghyuk, bothers Taekwoon more than he wishes to admit. At first, Taekwoon had assumed that Sanghyuk was simply frightened by his lack of friendliness, but then Sanghyuk kept watching him like a hawk watched their prey, and after a while, especially in the usual comfort of his dorm, it became unnerving.

Because of the constant stress from having to hide himself from an unnecessarily curious stranger, Taekwoon tries to not blame himself when he slips up one evening.

It happens after the nightly fencing practice: he had wanted to shower, had already taken off his school uniform, but hears Sanghyuk singing in the shower, so he heads back to the sports fields in casual clothing, finding solace in the quiet emptiness in front of him.

The stars and the moon linger overhead, reminding him of how far he is from Seoul and from his family. He settles on the grass, finding himself relaxing properly for the first time in weeks.

“Oh, Taekwoon,” a voice says, and Taekwoon’s back straightens, knowing exactly who it is. “You don’t have to be so unhappy to see me,” Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon can see him frown even in the darkness of the night.

Hakyeon sighs and sits down beside him. “The stars _are_ pretty here.” Taekwoon expects Hakyeon to keep up the one-sided conversation, maybe something cheesy about how Taekwoon is prettier than the stars, but nothing. Just the same quiet he was enjoying before, but now he has to experience the peaceful night with someone else.

Distracted by the scene of Hakyeon’s sweat, he tries to not wrinkle his nose. Then he notices the keys in Hakyeon’s hands, the insignia familiar. “You danced tonight?” comes out of Taekwoon’s mouth before he can stop himself.

Hakyeon turns to face him and smiles. “Yeah, I wanted to get in some extra practice so they let me have the dance rooms to myself. And my roommates were being rowdy, so I wanted to get away for a bit.”

Taekwoon contemplates asking Hakyeon if it would be that easy to get the vocal training room for his lonesome but decides against it. The less people who knew him at this school, the better, and becoming familiar with Cha Hakyeon was a grand plan doomed for disaster.

Taekwoon is startled out of his internal monologue when Hakyeon says, “You’re not wearing a hat tonight.”

Freezing, Taekwoon doesn’t even dare to confirm Hakyeon’s statement. His only hope lies in Hakyeon having poor eyesight in the dark, but he knows it’d be wishing for a miracle.

“Why would you hide—”

Taekwoon covers the evidence with his hands, his face burning with embarrassment. Out of all the times he’d forgotten to cover up, he’d never thought he’d fuck up this badly. He can feel the warmth, borne from shame, irradiating from his body, and more than ever, he wishes he isn’t who he is.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Taekwoon whispers, hoping Hakyeon understands. It’d make for great gossip. It’d make for an excuse for others to hurt him. It’d unravel all the effort he had put in to his studies and club activities. There’d be no way anyone could take him seriously if they found out.

“I won’t,” Hakyeon reassures him, and the following silence is deafening.

Taekwoon knows that no excuse will suffice, that apologising for what he is doesn’t make it easier for others to accept him, but he also knows that Hakyeon doesn’t owe him anything, that Hakyeon is a stranger who owns everything, including the secret that has burdened him for his whole life.

“I won’t tell anyone about this,” Hakyeon reiterates, promising almost, and Taekwoon hates how he has no choice but to trust him.

Taekwoon uncovers the sole anatomical features that show he’s a cat hybrid – two triangular shaped ears covered by black hair. Even though he’s mostly human, the feline traits he’s inherited tend to alienate him: sensitive senses, his preference for solitude, and his ears. Surgery for his tail had been paid for by the school, since both his family and the school decided that the tail would be too obvious.

Feeling a light touch on his head, Taekwoon discovers Hakyeon shifting through the strands of Taekwoon’s hair, stroking him so gently, so soothingly that Taekwoon can’t even bring himself to be angered by being treated like a domestic cat. Hakyeon’s fingers brush against Taekwoon’s ears, and Taekwoon can feel how calloused they are, and it’s nice, being touched like this. It’s different; it’s strange; it’s unfamiliar – not just the touches, but the way he wants to seize the feelings and hold on.

“S-stop,” Taekwoon finally says, unsure of how much time has elapsed, startling Hakyeon from his actions.

Hakyeon drops his hand as though he’s been burned, his expression like that of a teenager caught in the act of doing something forbidden. Offering a small smile, Hakyeon says, “Wait,” when he sees Taekwoon standing up, head lowered.

Cheeks warm, Taekwoon ignores his request and starts trudging back to the dorms. Then he feels something warm and soft being thrown over his head. Pausing, he grabs the offending clothing and discovers it to be Hakyeon’s sleeveless hoodie that he had been wearing just moments ago.

“You don’t want other people finding out, right?” Hakyeon says, rushing to meet him, now in the t-shirt he had been wearing underneath his hoodie. When he sees Taekwoon’s surprised expression, Hakyeon chuckles. “Just put it on. It’s cashmere, so it’s really soft and won’t irritate your ears.”

Taekwoon stares at the grass beneath his feet, deciding. Without a word, he shrugs on the distinctly unfamiliar-smelling hoodie over his singlet, flipping the hood over his head, and then walks away.

“You’re welcome!” Hakyeon says, his voice carried by the summer breeze.

Taekwoon doesn’t realise, not until he’s arrived at his dorm.

Sanghyuk shrieks, “You’re smiling! I mean, it’s not technically a smile, but,” and Taekwoon tries his best to refrain from defenestrating him.

*

“You need to bring home the championship this year as well,” the principal, Hwang Sejun, says. “I know that this year will be your first year leading the dance team, but if you aren’t able to maintain Excelsis’ rank, then, well, you know. It would be disappointing.”

Hakyeon nods. “I understand.”

The principal clasps his hands on top of his desk, looking at the paperwork in front of him instead of at Hakyeon. “Then, you will understand when I say this: Excelsis does not appreciate failures, no matter how much money your family might pour in. I expect only the best from you, because I know you are capable of it. If you want to set your sights on international top-ranking universities, I recommend joining more clubs. Currently, there are students with more impressive portfolios than you. Your parents have voiced similar concerns. Perhaps it’s time to take school more seriously, because you only have one year left and only one year to make everything count. That is all. You may leave.”

Hakyeon listens to the principal’s words with diligence, nodding his head at the appropriate times. He bows as a goodbye and thanks the principal for his time. Only letting himself breathe when he’s in the school hallways, Hakyeon fans at his face, trying to not let the principal’s words get to him. He makes a detour to the building rooftop, where he waits for the school bell to ring.

Since the school forbids students from being on the rooftop due to a few too many attempted suicides, the rooftop is empty. Hakyeon can empathise, what with the pressure from his family, and the school too, now, to do well. And “well” meant so many things to so many people that Hakyeon’s uncertain which path to embark on first.

Hakyeon glances at the fields, where physical education classes are taking place. He can join the archery club, possibly the soccer team so he could hang out with Wonshik. And Taekwoon. There’s also the acting club, which Hongbin could help him with. And the radio club, since they were looking for more DJs. Sighing, Hakyeon lets himself enjoy the last peace and quiet he’ll probably have for a while.

When the bell rings for lunch, Hakyeon makes his way to the cafeteria. He could join the cooking club, although he doubts the current members would appreciate having a complete novice joining them.

With Excelsis High, everything is a competition. No club activity is just for leisure. If there’s a club activity for it, then there’s also some type of regional, national or international competition. Hakyeon had hated the rivalry, hated how it promoted toxic relationships between the students, hated how frightening people could be when their hand was forced. But Hakyeon also understands why the school had made it so – it’s to prepare them for life after high school, for when they have to compete against everyone else when applying to universities and for employment.

“Hey, Cha Hakyeon!” Jung Eunji calls out and runs to join him in the cafeteria line. A friendly and popular student, Eunji is in the same year as him and knows her through Hongbin, since she’s also in the acting club. “Sit with us today.”

Hakyeon returns her greeting with a smile. “Sure,” he says, asking about her day as they wait for their food. When they’ve sat down, he continues to chat and eat, while more and more students start to join them in the cafeteria, including Eunji’s friends and Hongbin.

Halfway through the lunch period, Yoon Bomi whispers, “Hey, Jung Taekwoon is walking our way.”

“Jung Taekwoon?” Hongbin glances up to confirm and then quickly looks back down.     He teases, “What? Don’t tell me you’re all cheating on me with him.”

All the girls laugh, although Hakyeon suspects they’re laughing only because some of them are smitten with Hongbin. “He’s quite handsome,” Eunji says, and the girls agree, bursting into chatter again about who’s the most attractive at their school. Bomi adds, “But I’ve heard that he’s quite different from us, like I’ve heard rumours...”

Hakyeon interrupts, “The rumours are wrong: I’m pretty sure that I’m the most attractive,” and everyone starts laughing again. For a reason he cannot discern, he feels miffed by the way they speak about Taekwoon.

The said topic of their discussion arrives at their table. Based on the fact that Taekwoon isn’t carrying any food, he isn’t here to join them.

Taekwoon walks up to where Hakyeon is sitting beside Eunji and Hongbin. Without a single word, Taekwoon passes him his sleeveless hoodie from a few nights ago and then quickly departs. Hakyeon catches a glimpse of a disgruntled expression.

Ignoring the conversation that’s burst into a flurry again, brought about by curiosity, Hakyeon manoeuvres out of his seat and follows after Taekwoon. “Jung Taekwoon, wait,” he says, having to break into a run when Taekwoon does. “Hey, Jung Taekwoon, stop trying to avoid me!” he shouts, oblivious to the inquisitive stares from bystanders.

Taekwoon only stops when they reach the music classrooms that are devoid of students.

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks, worrying now. It isn’t like Taekwoon to actively avoid him, but then again, it’s not like he _knows_ Taekwoon. Not as he wishes he did.

Taekwoon turns around to face him, the bitter expression marring his face now replaced by one of apathy. “You haven’t told anyone about it, right?”

“No, of course not,” Hakyeon says. “I promised you already, didn’t I? The secret’s between us two.” Then he realises that Taekwoon, with his better than human hearing, probably heard the conversation between him and his friends, and possibly jumped to the conclusion that Hakyeon had leaked his secret.

Taekwoon lets out the breath he’s been holding. “Right.”

“But, I’ve been wondering,” Hakyeon says, “how come the teachers let you wear hats in class? Do they know?”

Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon, as if daring him to continue asking questions about things that are none of his business. “No, only the principal and school doctor know,” he says, biting his lip, “but the teachers know not to bother me about it.”

“Huh, so the principal can be a good guy,” Hakyeon comments. “You know, if you do need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I’m happy to listen. You always seem so alone…”

Hakyeon notices Taekwoon rolling his eyes and says, “Hey! We’re friends, right, so we can talk about the things that bother us—”

“We’re not friends,” Taekwoon interrupts in that soft voice of his, and yet it felt like a solid blow to Hakyeon’s stomach. “Don’t confuse what this is. Just because you know about me – it doesn’t mean anything. We’re not friends.”

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Karaoke party,” Kim Wonshik says, as though those two words are meant to mean something to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon wipes away his sweat with a towel, giving Wonshik a confused look. Their soccer coach had given them a five minute break, and Wonshik had run up beside Taekwoon to talk. Out of everyone on the team, Wonshik is one of the few who Taekwoon can tolerate. The others are often caught up in some display of hyper-masculinity, smell too strong, or have a tendency to shout instead of actually talk.

Despite rumours of Wonshik being from a mafia origin, Taekwoon doesn’t pay them any mind, especially considering the fact that Wonshik has always been kind to him.

“Come on,” Wonshik says, “I know you love singing.”

Taekwoon glares at Wonshik, wondering how he had acquired such information. “I do like singing, but I don’t like parties.”

Wonshik claps his hands together. “That’s fine. It’ll just be a few friends. Don’t worry.”

Wonshik is a liar, but Taekwoon forgives him anyway. The evening karaoke party is held at school, in the music rooms, where a dozen or more students have turned up. Taekwoon isn’t familiar with any of them, except for Hakyeon, who has brought along his usual charisma and charm. Wonshik inviting Hakyeon, Taekwoon can fathom, since Hakyeon is the type of person who brings vitality and entertainment, someone who is easy to spend time with. Taekwoon, on the other hand – not fun, nothing to bring to a party unless the host wants their fridges cleared of food.

Taekwoon sticks around only because of Wonshik’s insistent pleas that there’d be no one who could actually sing without him. In the end, Wonshik pulls Taekwoon out of his corner with a duet, which they score an outstanding 97 for. Taekwoon manages to shuffle his way out of other possible duets by pretending to go to the bathroom.

Sneaking out of the music rooms, he makes his way towards the dorms when he hears footsteps following him, the soft pitter-patter sounding familiar. Turning around, he isn’t surprised to see Hakyeon.

“Are you stalking me?” is the greeting Taekwoon brandishes. He cringes internally at how rude it comes off as.

Hakyeon pauses a good distance from him: not too close that Taekwoon feels caged; not too far that Taekwoon’s presence feels unwanted. Rather than being offended, an amused Hakyeon asks, “I’m not. Why would you think that?”

Taekwoon mulls over his syllables, wondering if he’s being too paranoid. Every meeting after their first can’t possibly and simply be a coincidence. There are too many factors to consider: the amount of people at this school, the differing agendas everyone has, and the one simple fact that rich kids don’t stick around with cat-hybrids. Perhaps Hakyeon enjoys holding onto other people’s secrets. Taekwoon settles for: “So, you know Wonshik?”

“Yeah, we go way back,” Hakyeon answers. “Childhood friends since first year of middle school. All the students were scared of me, and he was the only one who didn’t give a shit about me coming from the Cha family.”

Taekwoon nods, preparing himself to say something empathetic but the words freeze in his throat, and the moment to speak passes. Hakyeon’s eyes meet his, questioning, as though he knows Taekwoon wants to say something.

When the silence continues, Hakyeon shrugs his shoulders and walks past Taekwoon. “I’ll see you around,” he says, and then stops in his tracks as he remembers something.

Curious, Taekwoon turns to listen.

“I’m not stalking you, but it can’t be that bad to see me so often,” Hakyeon says with absolute sincerity. “Most would call it a blessing.”

Taekwoon knows it’s futile to voice a rebuttal, which he realises probably adds to the reasons why Hakyeon continues to converse with him despite his lack of responsiveness. Hakyeon leaves, and Taekwoon sees him heading for the cafeteria, most likely to stock up on more food for Wonshik’s party.

Taekwoon heads in a different direction, back to his dorm. If Wonshik is close friends with Hakyeon, then Hakyeon can’t be as bad as some people make him out to be. Although he has every reason to shield himself from strangers, he wishes he hadn’t been so quick to judge and reject Hakyeon.

 

*

 

“Young man,” the teacher screeches, pointing at the offending clothing Sanghyuk is wearing, “take that off immediately!”

Sanghyuk looks down at his limited edition One-Punch Man Oppai hoodie, then back at the teacher. “Why? It’s not class time.”

“It’s highly offensive!” The teacher begins yammering on about the dress code, attracting attention from students who are milling about during their weekend off. “I’ll be deducting two hundred points for this!”

“But it’s just two U-shaped lines with two dots,” Sanghyuk reasons, trying to contain his laughter, “and the Japanese word for boobies.” Two hundred points doesn’t mean much to him. The whole rewards and punishments system doesn’t mean much to him.

The teacher huffs, exasperated. “Three hundred points!” he declares and then stomps away, deducting points from any student who’s unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire of his righteousness.

Chuckling to himself, Sanghyuk files away the information that there’s a high chance that his teacher watches hentai. Weaving his way through the throngs of people, he heads for his favourite place in the school: the small patch of wildflowers behind the Arts building.

To his dismay, he finds that there’s someone already there. At least it isn’t Cha Hakyeon, who enjoys pestering him for information about Jung Taekwoon, who Sanghyuk, unfortunately, has hardly any intel about – not that he would ever admit this to Hakyeon.

“Lee Hongbin, right?” Sanghyuk says, having some vague awareness of who everyone in the school is. This is the first time he’s crossed paths with Hongbin though. “What can I do for you?”

“Yeah, hi. I, uh, I need some help,” Hongbin says, looking away as though he’s embarrassed or hiding something.

“Okay, look,” Sanghyuk says, crossing his arms, “I may know a lot but there’s a few things I refuse to deal with.” Counting on his fingers, Sanghyuk continues, “Number one, no dead bodies. I refuse to aid murderers. Goes against my almost non-existent moral code and what-not. Number two, I can’t change the cafeteria menu. In fact, I’m rather pleased that they have gopchang every Wednesday night, and I swear I did not blackmail the menu coordinator. Number three—”

“I need you to teach me how to swim,” Hongbin interrupts. Sanghyuk can’t tell if Hongbin is either impatient or rude. Probably the former, he decides, when Hongbin tells him about how he has to be able to swim for one of the television drama scenes he’ll be acting in.

“Why me?” Sanghyuk asks, confused. He’s all for peacocking himself around to gain more customers but giving swim lessons isn’t something he’s well-versed in. “I’m not a professional swimming instructor.”

“I know you’re on the swim team, and I know you’d be willing to do things at the right price, and I can’t call in a professional since the school refuses to let in strangers, and Hakyeon recommended coming to you when I asked him about it,” Hongbin replies.

“So?”

Hongbin’s face – a rather handsome one at that – contorts from surprise to confusion. “You can’t help me?”

“I can help you,” Sanghyuk says, stroking his chin, “but it’s more of a matter of whether I want to help you.”

“I’ll do whatever you need me to,” Hongbin pleads. “I’ve been wanting a role in a television series for so long and this finally comes along – I can’t reject it. It’s my big break.”

Nodding, Sanghyuk understands where Hongbin is coming from. The k-drama scene is littered with upcoming actors and desperate idols; for a mere student like Hongbin, the kid of two long forgotten celebrities, to even gain a role should’ve been nigh impossible. Maybe Hongbin had talent, or just extraordinary good looks that wowed the casting office.

“How good are you at befriending people?” Sanghyuk asks, a devious, borderline diabolical plan forming in his head.

“I’m not too bad?” Hongbin answers, folding his arms. “What does this have to do with swimming?”

“Well, I’ll be your swim instructor,” Sanghyuk says, “but only if you befriend Jung Taekwoon.”

“What?” Hongbin gives him some serious side-eye. “Who?”

“Your payment for the swimming lessons is becoming friends with Jung Taekwoon. He’s in your year,” Sanghyuk says. “I want info on him, all the juicy details that friends tell each other. You’re good at acting, right? So I’m sure this will be easy for you.”

Hongbin considers the deal for a heartbeat before agreeing. “Fine, when do we start?” he asks.

“We can start on Monday after class,” Sanghyuk says, and Hongbin replies with a dimpled smile.

 

*

 

“You keep talking about him,” Lee Minhyuk complains as he shuts his maths textbook. He and Hakyeon had booked a study room in the library to revise their school subjects, but also because the study rooms provided the most privacy out of anywhere in the campus. “Taekwoon this, Taekwoon that, I’m starting to suspect you have a crush on him at this rate.”

“A crush?” Hakyeon turns slightly red and waves his arms about. “No, no, no. He’s just… really different. First time I’ve had a friend like him.”

Although Hakyeon and Minhyuk generally ran in different friendship circles, they considered each other best friends. Minhyuk’s family owned a conglomerate of businesses that propelled them into having a similar status that rivalled Hakyeon’s. At a young age, having no interest in the politics of money and power, they had found a sense of comradery in each other.

“What’s so different about him?” Minhyuk asks, flipping open his English textbook and highlighting the important grammar rules that had been taught in second period. “He’s quiet. He’s not from a hella rich family. He doesn’t stand out much. He has a nice singing voice – I remember from that karaoke party Wonshik held, but apart from that, he’s kind of average if you ask me.”

“Didn’t ask you,” Hakyeon replies, chuckling when Minhyuk throws a pen at him and misses. “But you have to admit that he’s quite handsome. He has the whole mysterious, cool city guy aura going on.”

“ _Quite handsome_?” Minhyuk mimics, laughing his head off when Hakyeon gives him a displeased look. “I’m more handsome. And you’re not too bad looking yourself; give yourself some credit, will you? I don’t know. I don’t see the girls flocking to him or anything. Just you, chasing after him—”

This time it’s Hakyeon who throws his notebook at Minhyuk. “Hey! I don’t chase after him. We just happen to see each other. Coincidence. Fate. Destiny. Whatever it is.”

Minhyuk looks at him in disbelief. “Seriously? That’s your excuse? No wonder he thinks you’re some kind of stalker. What was the Cha family motto again? _Make your own fate_? Yeah, so I’m not buying the bullshit you’re selling to me. You don’t chase after people like this, not unless there’s something _that_ interesting. You don’t chase after anyone, period. They’re always the one chasing after you.”

Hakyeon has had his fair share of admirers and potential love interests over the years, although he always attributed that to his material possessions more than people actually being interested in him. His siblings had told him not to take it personally, that it was the same for all of them, that having to separate those who were truly interested in knowing him and those who were interested only in his money was a difficult task but still possible.

With Minhyuk looking at him expectantly, Hakyeon fumbles for a reply. “Can’t say,” is what he settles for. “He’s just different.” Even though he knows Minhyuk won’t be satisfied with such a vague answer, it’s the only answer he is willing to give.

 

*

 

Peak hour at the cafeteria during lunch reminds Taekwoon of the chaos of hell. There are loud noises from every direction, scents wafting from everywhere and so many people that it’s a brutal assault on his senses. He endures it, though, since he doesn’t have the option of buying food from other outlets like the other students.

It’s times like these that some hungry students become boisterous and aggressive. A third year with a buzzcut rams into a poor guy in the queue, a mere two students ahead of Taekwoon and ten paces away from being served by the cafeteria staff. Flanked by his two friends, Buzzcut gains the prerogative to demand, “Move, loser. Rich kids first, then the mongrels who get by with scholarships provided by us.” Buzzcut’s friends jeer in agreement as they push the guy out of the queue and step in to take his place.

Taekwoon recognises the guy being bullied by Buzzcut and friends as Lee Jaehwan, someone he sees regularly at the vocal training room. He’s never spoken to him, only stayed at a safe distance to watch and listen in envy as Jaehwan lived his dream of singing to his heart’s content. Now, though, he only feels pity for what Jaehwan has to endure as a fellow scholarship student. While no one knows Taekwoon survives on his bursary, Jaehwan had made the untimely mistake of flaunting it when he attended his first class at Excelsis High.

Jaehwan isn’t the type to quietly back down either. Trying to push his way back into the queue results in him being pushed back onto the floor. Jaehwan scowls and says, “There’s no reason for you to do this. There’s plenty of food for everyone and the line isn’t even that long.”

“Right, but we like making sure that the mutts eat last, and even then, we think we’re being too nice. You don’t deserve anything but leftovers and trash,” sneers Buzzcut as he aims a kick at Jaehwan’s torso.

Despite the show of violence, the other students do nothing and carry about eating their lunch like this is a normal and acceptable occasion; Buzzcut and friends aren’t fearsome, but they’re not worth the trouble of dealing with for Jaehwan. And Taekwoon hates that everyone turns a blind eye unless it benefits them.

Scampering to his feet, Jaehwan takes one last look at the bullies in front of him and deciding he’s unlikely to win this fight, exits the cafeteria.

Taekwoon hears the bullies laugh and mock Jaehwan, and by the time the cafeteria staff are asking him what he’d like for lunch, he’s fuming. He orders the soybean paste jjigae, although he doesn’t plan on eating here – not today, at least. His appetite had disappeared.

With the bowl of jjigae, Taekwoon makes a beeline for Buzzcut and co. They aren’t hard to miss, what with the way they continue to declare their conquests and other irritating behaviours that never fail to rile Taekwoon up. For once, Taekwoon doesn’t care that he’s angry.

 

Walking past their table, Taekwoon dumps everything over Buzzcut’s head and walks away without a word, the element of surprise allowing him to get away. He hardly hears Buzzcut screaming and shouting profanities over the adrenaline rushing through him, his own actions surprising himself.

He heads outside to a vending machine and buys a can of iced coffee, wanting to cool down from the heat and to find somewhere quiet to sit before class starts. But then he hears Buzzcut run outside, following after him, with his cronies right behind.

“D’you want to fight, huh, you fucker!” Buzzcut shouts, throwing a punch that misses Taekwoon and hits the vending machine.

“No,” Taekwoon replies, telling himself to get away quickly before it becomes something serious, but he doesn’t want to run either.

Buzzcut lunges again, missing, as Taekwoon dodges. They continue on like this with Buzzcut constantly trying to attack and Taekwoon edging away, having his fast reflexes to thank for the near misses.

There’s no one outside on such a hot day like today; no one to run to a teacher to ask them to break up the fight. The only chance of the fight ending is with the school bell ringing to signal the end of lunch, but there’s still at least forty minutes until then. Taekwoon either has to take his chances and hit back, hoping Buzzcut stops and that neither of Buzzcut’s friends will tattle about him attacking another student, or that Buzzcut gains some kind of Buddha-like quality to forgive in the next five minutes.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Taekwoon says, hoping that Buzzcut will back down.

“I don’t care,” Buzzcut replies. “That’ll just make it easier for me to give you a good beating.”

When a fist grazes Taekwoon’s cheek, his self-defence instincts kick in and he aims a punch at Buzzcut’s stomach. But then the two of Buzzcut’s friends come in, each grabbing Taekwoon’s arms and restraining him so that he can’t fight back. Buzzcut gets in one kick to Taekwoon’s stomach before they hear two people’s voices coming closer.

They don’t sound like teachers, but Taekwoon recognises one of the cheery voices.

“What’s going on here?” says someone who looks like Hakyeon but isn’t Hakyeon.

The real Hakyeon steps up towards them, not caring about how the bullies are ready to bloody their fists at any moment. “Taekwoon?” Hakyeon tilts his head to the side as he examines him. “You’re hurt?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, as the bullies’ hold on him turn lax. Shrugging them off, Taekwoon ignores Hakyeon’s proffered hand and stands up, dusting his uniform. “I’m fine.”

Hakyeon frowns, as Yook Sungjae, the one Taekwoon recognises as looking similar to Hakyeon, says, “You should go to the school doctor. You’re bleeding.”

“Right,” Taekwoon says, realising there’s a cut on his cheek, probably from the ring that Buzzcut is wearing.

Hakyeon turns to Buzzcut and his friends and asks, “So, which one of you didn’t know that me and Taekwoon here are friends? If you mess with him, you mess with me.” He smiles at them when he adds, “And if you mess with me, then…”

Taekwoon almost laughs when he sees them grovel on their knees, pleading for mercy and forgiveness.

Hakyeon turns to Sungjae and says, “I’ll leave it to you to sort these idiots out. I’ll take Taekwoon to the doctor for some first aid.” Hakyeon unnecessarily wraps an arm around Taekwoon’s waist but Taekwoon decides against pushing him away. It’d be better to let the bullies think they were close, if it’ll stop them from attacking him again. At the same time though, it’s the first time Taekwoon has had anyone so close to him, trying to hold him, and it makes him slightly uncomfortable at the proximity.

When they make it out of the heat and into the school building, Taekwoon says, “You can go now. I can make my way to the doctor’s room myself.” He plucks Hakyeon’s hand that’s firmly on his waist and pushes him off. “I’m fine.”

“Why’d those people attack you?” Hakyeon asks, still trailing after Taekwoon. Taekwoon forgoes replying, so Hakyeon continues talking. “I’m surprised you didn’t fight back. I know you’re strong so—”

“I would’ve lost my scholarship,” Taekwoon replies, sick of hearing Hakyeon’s voice now. “Not everyone has the luxury of defending themselves.” He thinks of Lee Jaehwan, who has had to deal with so much shit but still refused to give way to bullies. “Not that you would know.”

Taekwoon can hear the frown in Hakyeon’s voice, doesn’t even have to look at his facial expressions to see how hurt he is by those words, and already Taekwoon is overwrought with feelings of regret and guilt.

“I’m trying to understand,” Hakyeon says, “and I’m not a bad person just because I’m rich.”

“I know,” Taekwoon says, as they reach the door to the doctor’s room. He thinks of the words he should say to ease Hakyeon’s doubts, that he doesn’t think Hakyeon is a bad person or anything of that sort. He thinks of the actions friends are meant to show each other, to show they care, to show that they appreciate what the other person has done for them. And all of it feels foreign to him, but he swallows the anxiety he gets from having to do such things and says, “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

He opens the door, enters, and quickly closes it, not waiting for Hakyeon’s response.

 

*

 

“Did you hear those two students got suspended for a month and the other got expelled?”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, they got into a fight and were reported by Yook Sungjae and Cha Hakyeon. Originally it was only going to be a one week suspension, but then Cha Hakyeon talked to the school principal about it.”

“Ah, seriously? Typical. Of course, Cha Hakyeon would get the outcome he wants. When does that guy not have things go his way?”

“Yeah, even if you have money, it doesn’t matter unless it’s as much as his. Only he’d get someone expelled over something so small like a quarrel.”

“It pisses me off so much when people like him have everything and flaunt it. It’s like they don’t even have a weakness. Ugh, I wish I could’ve been born as lucky as him.”

 

*

 

Before Taekwoon had transferred to Excelsis High, he had attended a local public high school. The majority of students there held a lackadaisical attitude towards their studies, more focused on enjoying their youth than their education. Although Taekwoon had had to move away from his family and few friends, he missed having other cat-hybrids in his daily life – he missed not feeling like an outlier.

Now, only a day since his fight with the students who had been dealt heavy consequences, he feels constantly on edge, as though at any time his secret will be revealed. Sneaking a glimpse of Hakyeon who’s seated two rows in front, Taekwoon sees Hakyeon passing notes with Lee Minhyuk. From what Taekwoon remembers of the school’s social hierarchy, Minhyuk is close friends with Hakyeon and the star of the Field and Track team.

“Seo Eunkwang, please read out the next passage,” the teacher says, eyes focussed on the textbook in front of her.

Eunkwang stands up, holding his history textbook and reading: “It was not until the late 1970s that cat hybrid people were granted the same rights as humans in South Korea, many years later than other first world countries. Assimilation of cat hybrid people included educating others of how they scientifically came to be and ensuring that all cat hybrid people had an equal chance at finding employment and other such opportunities. Nevertheless, due to prejudice and the belief that cat hybrids are of lower intelligence, there have been numerous hate crimes. One such example is in 1988—”

The teacher interrupts, pointing her finger at Minhyuk. “Lee Minhyuk, why don’t you stand up and share with the class what you and Cha Hakyeon were discussing?”

As Eunkwang sits down to join everyone else in the class to see what Minhyuk has to say, Minhyuk crumples the post-it note in his fist and says, “Nothing interesting.”

“I insist,” the teacher says, emphasising her words with an unimpressed raised brow. “If you want to pass notes in my class, then you’ll have to also deal with the consequences. If you didn’t want to share your conversations with the whole class, then don’t have them during class. So, do tell, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk glances at Hakyeon beside him, and then steels his gaze at the teacher. “I apologise. I was just thinking that since we’re discussing the political history of cat hybrids, we should get a first-hand account of what being one must be like, so that we can be more empathetic of their plight.”

“What are you suggesting? Are you saying that we have a student at this school who is a cat hybrid?”

“Yes, I’m sure there is at least one,” Minhyuk answers, bowing to the teacher and sitting down, as whispers break out. There’s nothing friendly in the way everyone starts gossiping, nothing comforting in the way everyone looks around, trying to find the unfortunate person.

Taekwoon keeps his head down, as he always does, believing in the adage that if he doesn’t get involved, then trouble won’t come his way. Despite this, he knows that the rumours of a cat hybrid being at a reputable school won’t die down any time soon and it won’t be long before someone finds out and spreads the news.

With the way Minhyuk was talking, it seems like he knows. There’s only one person who knows about Taekwoon being part cat, and Minhyuk is best friends with that person. He can’t think of any other reason as to how Minhyuk could’ve come across such knowledge otherwise.

By the time the teacher has gotten the class to calm down and focus on school work, the school bell rings and Taekwoon throws his bag over his shoulder, leaving as quickly as he can. He hears Hakyeon call out his name, but he ignores him and keeps walking.

 

*

 

When the bell rings, Hongbin packs up his bags and heads to the bin to throw away his finished black pen. There, he finds crumpled post-it notes, most likely the ones Minhyuk and Hakyeon had been caught exchanging. A Sanghyuk-like voice encourages him to be nosy and take them.

Although he doesn’t want to invade Hakyeon’s privacy, it takes less than a minute for him to decide on a plan of action. After disposing of his pen, he picks up the post-it notes and pockets them in his school pants. By the time he finds Sanghyuk, Hongbin already regrets doing what he has.

Sanghyuk flashes him a devilish smile as he receives the notes. Sorting through them, Sanghyuk’s other hand reaches out to pull on Hongbin’s wrist. Sanghyuk says, “Stay. I’ll need help figuring out what they’re talking about.”

Hongbin sighs, sitting down beside Sanghyuk on the bench under the awning of the Arts building.

The first yellow post-it reads: _“If you know, then don’t tell anyone!!! @.@!!!”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s not your secret to tell!!!”_

The next, a pink love-heart shaped post-it, reads: _“Stop spending time with him. He’s not good for you.”_

_“Are you jealous~~~”_

_“I’m being serious! When people find out then people will try to hurt him and if they hurt him they’ll hurt you too!! :(”_

_“No one will find out then!! Protect Taekwoonie like you’d protect me ok!! ^-^”_

The last note reads: _“Also stop telling your friends I like him like that!!! Sungjae tried to give me the talk at lunch!!!!!!!!!!! @.@!!! How embarrassing @.@!!!”_

_“Kekeke. Oh, I saw your bf at the cafeteria yesterday. He was savage. Like a lion. Not like a kitty kekeke”_

_“NOT MY BF!!!!!!!!!!!!! @.@!!! JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!! >.<”_

It takes a moment for both Hongbin and Sanghyuk to digest the material in front of them. Hongbin’s hands start to shake as his mind makes up all kinds of strange scenarios.

A gleeful Sanghyuk asks, “Were these all the post-it notes?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin replies, barely a whisper. “I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe what? That Cha Hakyeon allegedly wants to do the horizontal cha-cha with a male or that Jung Taekwoon supposedly has some deep, dark, dirty secret that no one must know about?” Sanghyuk says casually as though discovering and exposing other people’s secrets is a daily occurrence for him.

Hiding his face in his hands, Hongbin says, “Please don’t do anything with the information I’ve brought you. I don’t want anyone to be hurt.”

For a moment, Sanghyuk doesn’t reply, simply staring at the post-it notes, and then he stores them in his pockets. “Well, I was planning on blackmailing the most powerful and richest student at this school,” Sanghyuk says, “but since you asked so nicely, I won’t do anything with this information.”

Hongbin lets out the breath he’d been holding, and then gets to his feet. “Thank you,” he says. “I’ll see you for swimming lessons tomorrow, and don’t worry, I’m working on befriending Taekwoon.”

Sanghyuk replies with a sunny smile, and Hongbin finds it hard to believe that underneath his friendly disposition, Sanghyuk can have such frightening traits. Perhaps ambition fuels Sanghyuk the same way it drives him; perhaps he’s as ruthless as Sanghyuk for agreeing to do what he normally wouldn’t just so that he can achieve his own goals.

On his walk back to his dorm, Hongbin realises just how awkward it might be when he sees Hakyeon. As if swimming lessons with Sanghyuk aren’t awkward enough, now he has to also deal with knowing more than he’s privy to about his roommate.

 

*

 

In the interim between two periods of classes, Hakyeon spots Taekwoon walking along the corridor. Speeding up his pace, Hakyeon grabs a hold of Taekwoon’s arm and proceeds to drag him to an empty classroom. “We need to talk,” Hakyeon says, refusing to let Taekwoon shake him off or run away.

Taekwoon crosses his arms, definitely not happy to see him. Hakyeon sees dark circles under Taekwoon’s eyes and he wonders if it’s because of him. At least the cut on his cheek has healed.

“I didn’t tell Minhyuk anything. I didn’t tell anyone anything,” Hakyeon says, having planned the words in his head for far too long. “The post-it notes we were passing to each other weren’t about you either.”

Taekwoon refuses to meet his eyes. “I don’t believe you,” he finally says, his soft voice cutting. “I don’t trust you.”

“I asked Minhyuk about it and he told me it’s because he searched your medical records up, after the fight you had, and his dad is the head of the hospital where the doctor who treated you is from and where all the school’s medical records are kept,” Hakyeon says as quickly as he can, knowing Taekwoon is losing interest in the conversation and wants to leave as soon as possible. “And the only reason why he did all of that is because he was trying to look out for me, so I’m sorry that someone else found out but don’t worry because it’ll still be a secret between us.”

Making an okay sign with his fingers at Hakyeon, Taekwoon attempts to leave but Hakyeon blocks the exit with his body. “I didn’t want him or anyone to know,” Hakyeon tells him, figuring if he has one chance to make Taekwoon care then it’d be right now, “because I wanted to be the only one who knows you.”

Taekwoon’s eyes flicker to meet his, confusion evident.

Hakyeon swallows his pride and continues. “I want to be selfish. I want you to be my friend because I don’t have many. You’re one of the few in this school who isn’t blinded by some disastrous desire to become richer or more powerful. You care about people, even when there’s no clear benefit for you  – I know that one of the reasons why you got into the fight was because you were standing up for someone else. You’re a great person, and I know that you might not think that because of the society we’ve grown up in, but you are, and I want to get to know you more.”

Waiting for Taekwoon’s reply is almost as painful as hearing his parents call him a disappointment. Taekwoon opens and closes his mouth a few times as if the words he wanted to say aren’t the right ones. When he finally decides on what to say, Taekwoon replies, “You’re wrong.”

“Huh?” Hakyeon tilts his head, wondering what Taekwoon means.

He sees Taekwoon fiddling with the sleeves of his school blazer. “When I was younger, I was in the National Youth Soccer Team, but when they found out who I was, that I wasn’t like them, the coach told me to quit. I didn’t want to quit but then there was an accident on the field and I ended up with my right leg fractured. It took a while to heal, but by the time it did, it was too late for me to keep playing.” Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon continues, “So, you’re wrong. I don’t care about people, because if I do and I let them get to know me, then they’ll only hurt me.”

Hakyeon smiles, a sincere one that reaches his eyes. “It’s funny you say that because you just told me something about yourself. I mean that’s the first time I’ve heard you talk for so long,” Hakyeon says, placing his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders and meeting his gaze. “Sometimes you have to risk getting hurt if you want to be close to people, but I’ll prove to you that not everyone will hurt you.”

Pulling Taekwoon into a hug, Hakyeon’s heart starts beating faster when he realises that Taekwoon isn’t pulling away as he normally does. Instead, Taekwoon returns the hold, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, his body relaxing, as though he had been waiting and wanting to hear the words Hakyeon had just voiced.

“Am I an idiot if I want to believe you?” Taekwoon says so quietly that Hakyeon almost doesn’t catch it.

Letting Taekwoon pull away from the hug and reassert some distance between them, Hakyeon replies, “No, it just makes you human.”

The next few words Hakyeon had wanted to say are interrupted by the school bell. Taekwoon takes his leave and Hakyeon is left standing in the empty classroom, thinking about how much he hadn’t wanted to let Taekwoon go.

Taekwoon’s touch lingers long past the end of the day, and when Hakyeon closes his eyes at night, he imagines holding him once more.

 

*

 


End file.
